October 1777
by NCC-1701.1899
Summary: Originally written for school. The battle of Saratoga in the American Revolutionary war written by Chapel. One- Shot.


Originally written as a school project for history on the battle of Saratoga.

* * *

October 8th, 1777 Near the Hudson River, New York Province

It has been near a month scince I last wrote and so much ahas happened. I hev been kept hopping by the officers and have not yet had a moment to write my thoughts and actions during our recent adventures.  
My last entry was September 18th and by candelight I wrote how the general Christopher Pike was becoming agitated, as with the boredom the men were getting into fights as numerous and varried as the wild flowers. But that is not news.  
It was not September 18th that had an event even remotly interesting, but September 19th that we truly remembered why we were sitting camped in the mud.  
The Britts were discovered trying to attack by our left flank. It was lucky that major general Kirk knew how important and vunerable our left side was. I believe we won the battle in large part thanks to the fact it took place in the woods, where we have the advantage. But I would have to ask Hilare or Paul as they were with the infantry under Archer.I know they were glad it was him as Hilaire was shot and brigadier general Barnett would never have let Paul get him back to Leonard, who was the surgeon on duty at the time.  
But I fear for the good doctor, as he has taken the bullet from Hilaire's shouler but it is almost as though he has taken one to the heart. His daughter, Joanna, whom he left in Georgia has been killed. Th loyalists who are still fighting so ardently for England lit their farmhouse on fire after Jo lost her temper in town, speaking out against the tryanny we are forced to endure. May the girl rest in peace as I have never met a woman her equal.  
Though the doctor seems stuck in his own mourning the rest of the camp is moving forward in celebration, as we have bested the reds. There was talk of leaving this battle to the politicans, but it was not so. Yesterday, October 7th 1777 was the second battle of Saratoga. We won again and general Nero surrendered to our general Pike. I cannot recount the exact events of this day as I know not all that happened, but the parts of it I do remember are all blurred together. Everything happened so fast. I remember the shots and how loud they were, and how blood stained the earth a deep scarlett. I remember the fear in the soldiers eyes, brittish and american alike, and the bodies piled high with no care given or even considered, even for a nurse these are not sights that ar easy to bear.  
Though already I can feel the effect this victory has created. The news has spread like wild fire and I have heard we have vounlenteers in every town and city. The captured reds are demoralised and the remainder of our army now have the hope that we may yet win this war. Even our stotic clerk Mr. Stephens seems to belive we may yet go home to our families.  
The most celebratory group by far though is the engineers. They've managed to get half the camp drunk off watered wine and general happiness. I fear that chief engineer Scott may be discharged, but as there are rumors that major general Jim Kirk rode into battle against orders, Mr. Scott's indescretion may be waved.  
I have written these past days events and now I must go as miss Nancey, my bunkmate, is calling me over. She is sitting at the fireside where I can see all the friends I have some to love. Nancey has managed to convice Stephens to come to the sit with her, Scotty is snoring, drunk. I hope. Paul seems to have convinced Hilaire that the night air will do him and his shoulder some good, and they are speaking of their homes with Janice and Gaiel. On the opposite side of the fire Jim is sitting with the dictor and the fielight plays off of them casting shadows.  
I hope we may yet live to see the end of this war and that we may all grow old together, as good friends should.

* * *

Written for Stacey who continues to encourage me to write. Happy Birthday Cecilia


End file.
